Embrace
by usuilove21
Summary: *COMPLETE* He held her in an embrace as tears flowed from her eyes. NatsuMikan. ONE-SHOT. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Embrace**

**A/N: **Hello! It's nice to meet my fellow Gakuen Alice fans! This is my first Gakuen Alice Fanfiction and it it a one-shot so I hope that you guys like it!

**World:** AU.

**Listening to:** Everlong by Foo Fighters.

* * *

Mikan was pacing back and forth through the hallway of the hospital.

Her father; the one that took care of her while her mom was away on business, was in a car accident. The car he was in was crushed with him in it. The doctors were now operating on him as she paced through the hallways.

She was with her Childhood friend Natsume Hyuga, who had a concern look on his face as he watched the young teen that couldn't be older than 14 years old.

He knew he loved her, he had known since he was young; maybe nine years old, that he was in love with her, he just wasn't sure if she loved him back. He knew what her father meant to her and what it would be to her if she lost him; same thing with her mother.

Since both of their parents were friends since childhood they were very close to each other. He knew when she wanted to cry, when she was happy, when she was so filled with joy that tears spilled out of her eyes, and everything in between. She knew the same for him, she would cry for him, she knew what faces he made when he was truly happy or sad, they knew everything about each other, yet they both didn't know that they were both in love with the other.

Mikan ran her hands through her light brown hair that she inherited from her mother,(**A/N:** Her hair isn't in Pig-tails right now.) before she sat down next to Natsume and she lied her head on Natsume's shoulder.

"Mikan..." Natsume said, looking at the girl who's head was resting on his shoulder.

"Natsume... Please just tell me that everything is going to be okay... Please." Mikan said, burying her face into Natsume's shoulder.

Natsume looked at Mikan with sadness showing his eyes. He knew what it was like to lose a family member. He lost his younger sister to pneumonia about four and a half years ago. It hit his whole family hard. Mikan was the one to be their for him and comfort him through the rough time. This is when he promised that whenever ever he saw her cry or go through pain, he would be their for her, no matter what.

Natsume closed his eyes and put a hand on Mikan's head, moving his lips.

"I promise you, that everything will be alright. Your dad will survive, and you'll smile that big goofy smile once again." He said, running his hand slowly through her hair.

Her eyes widened as he did this. After all, this was Natsume, the same Natsume that teases her daily, the one that she has been with for almost 15 years, the one that she loved so much even if she was just a few months short of 15 years old.

"Natsume..." She said, looking up at him with tears in her brown eyes.

A sudden ring broke the mood they were in.

Mikan flung her head off of Natsume's shoulder as she searched her bag for her cell phone, a light blushed coating her cheeks.

Natsume turned his head the other way as his own small blush coated his face.

"Hello?" Mikan answered hesitantly.

_"Mikan? It's me."_ A familiar voice to Mikan answered.

"Kaa-chan?" Mikan said, her eyes wide with surprise. "You were supposed to be in Kyoto with Kazu Oji-sama and Shiki Oji-sama?"

_"I heard what happened... We are already back into town, we are already on our way to the hospital."_ Her mother responded.

"How long will it take you to get here kaa-chan?" Mikan said, into the receiver. Natsume turned his head back to look at Mikan.

_"An hour at most... 30 minutes if the traffic stays the same..." _She said, a worried tone in her voice.

Mikan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I understand, I'll see you then kaa-chan, be safe until then, tell the Oji-chan's to be safe too. I love you." Mikan said, closing her eyes.

_"Okay, I'll will. I love you too Mikan..."_ Her mom said, before hanging up.

Mikan closed her phone before putting it back in her bag. She looked at Natsume, a worried look on her face. He sighed before putting a hand on her head.

"Don't worry. I already told you, everything is going to be fine." Natsume said, gently moving a stray piece of Mikan's hair back behind her ear.

"...Thank you, Natsume. For everything." Mikan said, resting her head back on Natsume's shoulder as he sat back into the recliner.

"No problem. I'll always be here for you." He said, putting his head on Mikan's head.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for about 20 minutes before they were interrupted by a nurse.

"Excuse me. Do you know Izumi Yukihara?" The black-haired nurse said, looking between the clipboard she held in her hand to the two 15 year olds sharing a recliner, heads touching.

This got both Mikan and Natsume's attention. They both lifted their heads off of the others, they slowly stood up, but Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand as they started walking towards the nurse.

"Yes, he's my father. Is he okay? What's his condition?" Mikan asked, franticly.

"Please calm down Miss Yukihara." The nurse said, raising one of her hands slightly, a smile slowly came onto her face. "The doctors managed to save his life, but he is in stable condition, so he will have to stay here for a couple of weeks. He is currently resting, do you have an adult with you?" The nurse said with a kind voice.

Mikan didn't reply. Her eyes were wide with shock and joy. Natsume answered for her. "Her mother and uncles are on the way, but you can tell us his condition." He replied coolly.

The nurse looked a little worried for Mikan but she told Natsume anyways.

"Five of his ribs were broken, his left leg and right arm were also broken in the crash, he lost an excessive amount of blood and we had to give him three blood transfusions, his spine was fractured a little bit; but that's nothing that won't heal in all do time, his right leg was fractured slightly, and the doctors suspect that his neck was messed up to, so it is in a neck brace. If you want to visit his room, it is room 415." The nurse said, bowing to the two of them.

"Thank you." Natsume said to the nurse that was leaving.

When the nurse was gone from view, Mikan fell on her knees, making Natsume fall down a bit too.

"Mikan?" Natsume said, bending down to look at Mikan, who had tears in her eyes already.

She buried herself in Natsume's chest, bring him onto the floor with her.

"Thank you god, thank you so much." She said as she cried into Natsume's chest.

He looked at the girl crying into his chest before holding her in an embrace.

He started rubbing her back, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He knew the reasons that he loved her. One smile of her's could make his day and light up a room, when he was depressed she would always make him feel better about himself, for everyone she would do the most selfless things for them, even if she didn't know them at all.

And most of all, this side taht she only she had shown him. Her weak and defenseless side, the side that she never showed anyone so she wouldn't be a burden to them.

The only thing he could do was thank god for this treasure that he sent him.

He gently planted a kiss on her forhead as he wrapped his arms around her, joining in the embrace.

* * *

**Listening to:** Hello Beautiful by the Jonas Brothers.

A/N: Wow... I think I have out done myself... I have to say, that I like this story, no matter how horrible it really is... I hope you guys will still check out my other stories even if you didn't like this! I am still trying to improve myself, I still need to improve a lot after all I am only 13 years old...

Stick with me please 'cause I am going to keep on writing Gakuen Alice fanfictions!

If anyone wants a sequel or something like that, please tell me in a review okay?

REVIEW!

-Usuilove21


	2. Authors Note: Important Notice!

**Authors Note.**

**A/N: **Okay! I got positive response to "Embrace." So I **WILL** be making a sequel.

Info:

**Title: Another Day To Pass Us By.**

******Parings: **

**Genre: Angst, Romance. **

It WILL be a Multi-chapter Fic. Maybe 15 or 20 chapters, possibly more. So I hope that everyone of you guys will check it out when it's out! It'll be out soon!

I'll post it in an authors note too!

I love you guys!

**XoXo** -Usuilove21


End file.
